1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a reading means which optically reads an original document image, and an image forming means which forms images into a recording medium and, more particularly, relates to an image forming apparatus conveying the recording medium to the direction which intersects with the scanning direction of the original document scanning section of the reading means.
2. Description of Related Art
In respect of an image forming apparatus of an electro photographic method, a digital multi machine is becoming used widely. With the digital method image forming, the original document image can be read by a reading sensor e.g., CCD or the like, which converts optical information into electric signals. The read image information is sent to a control board arranged inside the main body; then processing such as A/D convertion, shading correction, density processing is applied upon by the image processing circuit; then is outputted at the printer section for recording means.
Therefore, the arrangement which includes a reader serving as an original document scanning section for optically scanning the original document and an image forming means which reproduces the original document information on the recording medium based on the original document information scanned by the reader has the characteristic of not being subject to optical restrictions.
The image forming apparatus utilizing the above characteristic is shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8. FIG. 7 is a perspective view of the image forming apparatus, and FIG. 8 is a cross section view of the image forming apparatus. As shown in the figures, the form of the image forming apparatus defined by the size of the original document is aimed to be more compact by arranging the original document reading means 100 and the image forming means 101 with a structure in which the reading/scanning direction (direction of the arrow in FIG. 7) substantially intersects perpendicularly to the conveying direction of the recording medium.
In general, as shown in FIG. 7, the position of the recording medium is arranged to cut across the substantial center of the apparatus body and taking the form in which importance is attached to the appearance of the entire layout of the apparatus.
Nevertheless, with the above-mentioned structure of the image forming apparatus, further making the form more compact raises a difficult problem. That is, in respect of the image forming apparatus of the digital method, the electrically related structural elements physically take up a large share of space. The electric composition is basically as follows:
(1) A system controller section which controls the entire multi-function and controls the command sent from an external apparatus such as a personal computer and the like;
(2) An engine controller section which manages the control of the image forming operation;
(3) An IP (image processing) section which image-processes the image information read when functioning as a photocopier;
(4) A printer driver board section; and
(5) A power circuit unit (high voltage and low voltage).
Due to the structure of the conventional example shown in FIG. 7, the space 102 for arranging such as the foregoing system controller section, engine controller section could only be disposed in the position below the recording medium conveying section 101, as shown in FIG. 8; this was a problem in terms of lowering the height of the apparatus body, Furthermore, taking the addition of the two-side recording function and the sheet feeding cassette function into consideration, in order to lower the height of the apparatus body, the arrangement of the space 102 shown in FIG. 8 was a matter of concern which needed re-evaluation.
Another advantage of the digital method is that the upgrading of performance or the upgrading function can be accomplished by connecting various function boards. That is, a variety of functions can be achieved by attaching the boards corresponding to the functions which the user needs, such as a PDL (page description language) board which can reproduce the high grade font according to the efficiency of the printer/a fax board/electro filing board/. Therefore, though a space is created due to the state in which the width of the image forming means is shorter than the longitudinal direction of the reading means, the said space could not be used effectively. In consequence, with the layout of the conventional apparatus, there was a problem that the foregoing functions could not be added without making the frame of the apparatus larger.
This invention would resolve the above mentioned problem, and the objective is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of adding supplementary functions without making the apparatus frame larger,
The representative composition of this invention for accomplishing the foregoing objective is, an image forming apparatus having an original document reading means which optically reads the image of the original document; and an image forming means arranged below the original document reading means for making a recording on a recording medium corresponding to the image information read by the original document reading means; wherein the said image forming means is arranged to one side of the longitudinal direction of the said original document reading means, while a space is obtained on the other side.
With the foregoing structure, the space except for the space taken up by the image forming means arranged below the reading means can be effectively obtained, and since the obtained space is of sufficient capacity, the equipping of useful boards and the like is made possible. Consequently, the addition of supplementary functions can be achieved without making the apparatus layout larger.